


Ear Fetish Birthday Ficlet

by salixbabylon



Series: Educational Endeavors [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-13
Updated: 2004-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salixbabylon/pseuds/salixbabylon
Summary: Someone seems to have a pointy-ear fetish.





	Ear Fetish Birthday Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm doing this. It's all [](http://lostiawen.livejournal.com/profile)[**lostiawen**](http://lostiawen.livejournal.com/)'s fault. She read [this article ](http://www.theonering.net/perl/newsview/8/1073840964) with the following quote: _  
> Liv: "He played with my ears a lot [laughs]! He had this habit of liking of slipping a stroke of my ears into as many shots as he could when we were together."_
> 
> _Viggo: "I liked the ears. Very nice."_
> 
> And well. Plotbunnies. You know tenacious they are, once they get their little bunny teeth into you. And it's Orlando's birthday today. And [](http://loony-moony.livejournal.com/profile)[**loony_moony**](http://loony-moony.livejournal.com/) and [](http://lennongirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**lennongirl**](http://lennongirl.livejournal.com/) had inspiring pictures in today's LJ posts.
> 
> So this happened.

"Mmm... I told you I liked this position. You kneeling before the king... Stroking your ears..."

"I can tell that somehow Liv's going to blame me for this."

"I like the ears."

"You like having something to play with while I'm down here."

"Mmmm... Oh. Yes. I do."

"I can't feel it, you know. They're not actually real."

"Quit stopping. I'm sorry. They just feel neat. Delicate. Like Legolas."

"Do you think Legolas sucks cock as well as I do?"

"Um. I'd guess better; he's got 2949 years worth of experience on you."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, but you're cute when you pout."

*pout*

"Oh, now. Don't stop, pet. I'm sure you've far more natural talent than Legolas had."

"Has. He's immortal."

"Right. Has. Just. Please... Oh yeah. Fuck yeah. Mmm. No way Legolas was as good as you."

*wet sucking humming sounds*

"Oh fuck! Yes! Orli!"

"Mmm... I love how you look like this. Someday I'll have to take a picture. Post-orgasmic Aragorn, head thrown back, smiling, eyes closed, relaxed..."

"And Legolas on his knees, hair carefully unmussed, but ears askew."

"Fuck!" *fiddle* "Not askew, man; one's off completely."

"You shouldn't have fiddled with it."

"You shouldn't have an elf-ear fetish! Fuck! We've only got like a minute. Do you think PJ will notice?"

"What, that his elf is missing an ear in the coronation scene? Nah. Not like that's an important scene or anything."

"Goddamnit it, Viggo, help me!"

"No way. Without the ears you've lost your allure. No wonder Aragorn goes back to Arwen."

"Wanker."

"Brat."

*mutual grins*

"Hmm... Maybe PJ won't notice. You do have very nice ears even without the prosthetics..."


End file.
